D-Bry is a Legend
D-Bry is a Legend AKA Daniel Bryan Wolfpack was a former WSF superstar who wrestled for the company for 1 year and 9 months in the WSF calender, he is perhaps best known for being a two time WSF Tag team champion Early on in career/ Various Feuds D-Bry is a legend made his debut on an episode of smackdown beating Jeff L, his second match would be a loss to Clayton Tennamt. His first payperview appearence came at Vengeance (2011) in a battle royal where the winner got a future a title shot, but he was the first eliminated, The following Smackdown D-Bry is a legend beat Clayton Tennant in a number 1 contender match for the United states championship. The following week D-Bry was beat by Buzzsaw and Buzzsaw was added to the United states championship match, at King of the ring (2011) he competed for the title against Buzzsaw and Tyler is Wrestling, but lost the match. D-Bry is a legend next feud would be against, Tyler is Wrestling and Jeff Hardy NWO, after all 3 men announced that they were the next big things in WSF, at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011) the three men fought, but D-Bry is a legend lost and Jeff Hardy NWO won. After this D-Bry is a legend joined Mega Badass and they formed a tag team called Top Dogs, Top Dogs got a title shot agaisnt The Baddest Men On The Planet at Fully Loaded (2011), but they lost. On the following Smackdown D-Bry is a legend announced that him and Mega Badass pursuit for the the titles were far from over, but Mega Badass attacked D-Bry is a legend thus ending the top dogs. At Cyber Sunday (2011) D-Bry was set to fight Mega Badass and the fans voted for the match to be a punjabi prison match. D-Bry ended up losing the match. D-Bry is a legend would then not enter in major feuds over the next couple months, but then D-Bry earned a european championship shot at Final Call (2012) against Tyler is Wrestling. D-Bry ended up losing this match. D-Bry then entered the money in the bank ladder match at wrestlemania but again lost this match at Hells Massacre (2012) he would compete in a fatal 4 way match for the united states championship but lost that match Heel Turn/Wolfpack On an edition of RAW the tag team champions The Heroes were forced to defend there titles against two unknown opponent there opponents ended up being Christian Wolfpack and Daniel Bryan Wolfpack (New Name) the team was known as The Wolfpack, The Wolfpack ended up winning the match. The Wolfpack first title defense came at Spring Stampede (2012) when they beat Jeff Hardy NWO and Chicagoes Punk. The Wolfpack would continue to defend there titles and at there impressive reign continued by beating Y2J and Miz is Awesome at King of the ring (2012). Once again another new team to the WSF tried to knock off The Wolfpack, this time the new team being Deadly Miracles (Undertakers Demon and Milan Miracle), The Wolfpack ended up beating Deadly Miracles at Summerslam (2012). Then The Wolfpack would face there toughest challenge Rated Y2J a team of Rated R Syoerstar and Y2J two former WSF Champions. At When Bad meets Badder The Wolfpack ended up losing the titles to Rated Y2J. The following RAW D-Bry is a legend attacked his former partner Christian Wolfpack amd replaced him with a new partner Jeff Hardy Wolfpack. At the next payperview No Escape (2012), Daniel Bryan Wolfpack now with his new partner Jeff Hardy Wolfpack still known as the wolfpack, they competed in a 4 team Hell in a cell match against tag team champions Rated Y2J, The Impact (Legend Killer and Air Bourne) and the Heroes (Justin Ryder and Chicagoes Punk). The following RAW the wolfpack dropped the wolfpack after there names so was just known as Danie Bryan, they also added a new member to the wolfpack Santino Marella (formerly known as Milan Miracle) but after his welcome to The Wolfpack also later that night The Wolfpack attacked The Heroes. The following week The Heroes and former Wolfpack member Christian NWO attacked the wolfpack and a 6 man tag team match at 2 day extravaganza (2012) between the 6 men. Daniel Bryan and his team would end up winning the match. The Wolfpacks reignn of terror would continue as every week they attacked a new person including Dante Petralli, Celtic Warrior and #1 Peep, but the three men would revolt and attack the wolfpack thus setting up a 6 man tag team match at Winter Warfare (2012). Another match that the wolfpack won. Daniel Bryan would compete in the royal rumble match but lose. The Wolfpack would then earn tag team championship shots at Last Call (2013). At Last Call The Wolfpack beat Bonafide Ass kickers to win the titles becoming the first team to defend the title under the free bird rule. Depature A couple weeks after winning the titles D-Bry is a legend was released due to inactivity Championship and Accomplishments 2x WSF Tag team championship